Drama, Anger and Broken Dreams
by DarkFallenAngel123
Summary: What'll happen when our Jellicles join High School? I know like three others have done this but I decided to have a swing at it, please don't sue me :
1. Realations and Character Placements

Drama, Anger and Broken Dreams

A/N: I know that like three other people have done this but I decided to give it a try. Please note that I'm British so over where I live we don't have middle schools, we do have High Schools but you start there at twelve and then after you're sixteen you go to college and so on and so forth :P.

Here are the ages in the story:

Year Sevens by age:

Victoria

Etcetera

Tumblebrutus

Electra

Sillabub

Pouncival

Sylvani

Jemima

Year Eights By Age:

Plato

Admetus

Mistoffelees/Quaxo

Mungojerrie

Rumpleteaser

Year Nines by age:

Exotica

Nymphadora Tonks

Luna

Lilly

Paranormal

Pandora

Year Tens by age:

Alonzo

Demeter

Rose

Carbucketty

Bill Bailey

Year Elevens by age

Macavity

The Rum Tum Tugger

Munkustrap

Bombalurina

Cassandra

Coricopat

Tantomile

Teachers:

Old Deuteronomy ~ Head master

Skimbleshanks ~ Science

Asparagus Junior ~ Biology

Jellyorum ~ Maths

Jennyanydots ~ English

Gus ~ Drama and Music

There are spaces for other characters, if you would like your own OC'S in here could you please contact me like a PM or review and your student/teacher will transfer to the High School, I'll be writing for them so you MUST give me a FULL sketch of their personality, apperance.

Okay so these are the realationships.

Old D and Grizabella had Macavity, Munkustrap and Tugger. The toms have never met their mother as she left them when she had them.

Bustopher Jones is Alonzo and Misto's Father

Bombalurina, Demeter, Sylvani, Sillabub and Jemima are all sisters. They live with their grand parents as their parents died in a car crash when they were all very young. Sylvani, Sillabub and Jemima are triplets, they were only new borns when their parents died.

Skimbleshanks and Jennyanydots are mates, their kittens are Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer and Electra.

Jellyorum and Asparagus Junior are brother and sister but are secretly in love. They're Gus' children.

Their Mother who was Griddlebone abandoned Victoria, Pouncival, Tumblebrutus and Etcetera.

The others were abandoned and grew up in a home.


	2. First Day Of School

Chapter 1 ~ First Day Of School

The bell rang signaling that it was time to go to the first classes. The young queen bit her lip and headed towards the English room. She waltzed up to an empty desk, and looked up. She rolled her eyes at the stupid toms that were firing paper airplanes, she silently got her book from her book bag and she sat silently reading about Hogwarts and wondered how much fun it must be to be a wizard.

Finally Jennyanydots entered with a new cat Jemima didn't recognize, at first she thought it was Sylvani, late as usual but then she realized Sylvani had Maths and Sillabub had drama the lucky git. This cat looked exactly like Jemima but she had brown eyes, Jennyanydots smiled at her class,

"This is Sashimi Chan, she's just transferred from Tokyo."

Sashimi's eyes traced the room; she gave Jemima a surprised look but then gave her a small smile. Jennyanydots made Sashimi sit by Jemima, and then she blabbed on about verbs and adjectives.

Soon enough lunch came, Jemima and Sashimi had agreed they'd sit together. Jemima took her to a table where Victoria, Etceter, Electra, Sillabub and Sylvani sat.

"Hi guys, this is Sashimi Chan she's from Tokyo" the others nodded a greeting.

Sashimi took a seat and grinned at them all, her view fell on the white tom who sat two tables away from her…..

Paranormal sighed, someone was watching him and he knew it. He looked up and saw the new cat staring at him, he looked at her and poked his tounge out at her. She grinned mischeviously and poked her little pink one at him, he chuckled softly and turned his view on his chips.

A/N: Yay! The first person to enroll their OC in my Jellicle school! Me and my cousin sashimi moonshine was talking on MSN and she enrolled Sashimi in my Jellicle school! We also decided that her and one of my certain OC toms are gonna have a little something between them ^:^


	3. Complications

Chapter 2 ~ Complications

Soon after lunch school had ended, this proved some complications for Sillabub. Sighing as she waited for her four sisters she leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. Why was school so difficult? Tears stung her eyes. Damn him, why did his gaze melt her heart? Why did his smile blind her? Why was he so good looking? Why was he with another queen?

That was it, the complication. He loved another queen who was twice as pretty as her, damn Bill Bailey, damn Rose. Tears fell down her blue misted eyes, she clutched her book to her chest and turned her view on the floor, she closed her eyes wishing he was hers.

Sylvani watched her sister weep, a deep sensation of loathing cut through her stomach. What did Rose have that Sillabub didn't? Rose was a stuck up, snooty, spoilt brat. Sure she was beautiful but what did that matter? Sillabub had much more to offer. Jemima came over to Sylvani, she looked at her blankly. There was a hint of red in her eyes and that always meant trouble,

"What is it?" she asked cautiously, Sylvani pointed to Sillabub.

Jemima's eyes widened, Sillabub was the cheerful one, the preppy one that everyone adored; she rarely cried.

Jemima watched Sillabub until she could bare it no longer, she rushed over to her sister and held her in a warm embrace. Sillabub started sobbing into Jemima. Sylvani joined them with an expression of pure hatred on her face. She put her arm stiffly around her sisters shoulders. Jemima wiped away Sillabubs tears,

"Whats the matter Silla?"

"Bill Bailey" Sillabub answered plainly.

Tears swam in her eyes, Sillabub started to sob and run leaving Sylvani and Jemima standing alone and uncomfortable.

Sylvani grimaced,

"Next time I see him I'll rip his guts out and skip with them"

Jemima said nothing, it was foolish to aggrivate her sister even more.

Rose chuckled at Bill Bailey, she traced her finger across his back making him purr. She grinned and then kissed him, Bill Bailey was taken aback but the delightedly kissed her back. She broke the kiss grinning, but then…

"Oi! Bailey, get off my girl!"

Bill Bailey turned, there was Carbucketty his teeth bared and claws sharp. Surprised he turned back to Rose, she was gone. Bill Bailey turned to Carbucketty,

"Crud."

A/N: And that my dears is how to fix a mary sue, hehe make her a two timer! I will update soon, find out what'll happen to Bill Bailey and what will Sylvani do to get revenge for her sister? Tune in next time! **Annoying show music**


	4. Run Now!

Chapter 3 ~ Run… Now!

Bill Bailey stood there cursing, he looked up at Carbucketty all set to apologise but then,

"Oi! Bill Bailey! Why the hell did you upset my sister like that?!" Bill Bailey turned, there was Sylvani looking dangerous.

Bill Bailey looked at Carbucketty and then he looked at Sylvani, it seemed like he was watching a very interesting tennis match because this carried on for five more minutes before he shot off sprinting. Sylvani shot off behind him screeching her head off at him, Carbucketty hesitated for a second but then followed the both.

When Sylvani had caught up with Bill Bailey she pounced on him and started to claw him. Bill Bailey yelped in pain, when Carbucketty finally caught up with them he paused in his tracks. He backed away, Sylvani was being too dangerous. He couldn't move, shock was etched on his face. He prayed someone would hear Bill Bailey's yelps…

Lillypaws ears twitched, she sniffed. Something was wrong, she heard a yelp of pain and shot off quickly. She got to bill bailey and squealed in horror, she tried to pries Sylvani off of him but got a scratch on the cheek. Yelping she got up, she looked at Carbucketty desperately….

Sillabub sniffed, she was going to find Bill Bailey and tell him her feeling towards him. She went out searching until she got the shock of her life, Bill Bailey was trying to get her sister Sylvani to stop clawing him. Looking around she saw Carbucketty and Lillypaw freeze-framed. She ran up to Sylvani sobbing and screaming at her to stop it, the red in her eyes faded as she saw her sister sob. She stopped clawing Bill Bailey, he tried to get up but fell again. Sillabub sobbed and hugged Bill Bailey, she didn't care that the scarlet blood stained her white shirt, nor did she mind that everyone watched all that mattered was he was okay. Bill Bailey traced his finger through her golden hair, Sylvani looked at Bill Bailey

"Sorry" she murmured as she stalked off scalding herself.

Lillypaw put her arm around the sobbing kitten, Carbucketty gave Bill Bailey a small smile,

"Er sorry mate, it's just Rose and me were kinda going out.." Bill Bailey nodded,

"Don't worry about it Car, Rose was just being a bore."

Sillabub chuckled a little and then nuzzled Bill Bailey's soft cheek, she thanked heavy side that he was okay…..

Sighing Pouncival fell on his bed, he argued with himself.

Tell her, don't tell her, tell her, don't tell her, tell her!

Sighing he picked up the phone on his bedside table and dialed the number,

"Hello?"

"Jemima… I need to tell you something…"

A/N: YAY!! Second OC! ktCatsbone has enrolled Lillypaw!


	5. Confessions

Chapter 4 ~ Confessions

Jemima grinned as she heard Pouncival, they were best friends and because of the new school they hadn't seen each other all day.

"Hey Pounce! What is it?"

Pouncival bit his lip and hesitated,

"Err could you meet me in the park in about half an hour?"

Jemima smiled,

"Sure!"

"Er great, I'll see you then"

"Bye!"

And with that they were disconnected, sighing Pouncival grabbed a pair of new jeans and yanked them on. He would have invited her back to his place but you never got much privacy in a children's home…

Jemima waited patiently for Pouncival, her black, red and white hair fell over her face. She didn't make an effort on her appearance when she was just meeting Pouncival, she was just wearing black baggy skater trousers and a white shirt with a black sweater vest. She didn't put on make up, she thought it was stupid to tart yourself up if you were just going to meet your friend.

Pouncival stopped in his track and checked himself in a shop window. He however was making a BIG effort, he was wearing new jeans and a plain white shirt. He attempted to style his hair spiky like the way Tumblebrutus did, he sighed headed for the park.

Sillabub had escorted Bill Bailey back to the home, he sighed

"Time to face the thunder" he said softly.

Sillabub suddenly flung her arms around his neck,

"Be careful" she whispered, Bill Bailey stroked her hair tenderly, twisting her hair in between his fingers. He gave her a soft kiss on her cheek and hurried inside, Sillabub breathed in hurriedly. She walked off with a bounce in her step.

"Hi Pounce!"

"Hello Jemima, I need to talk to you"

"That's why we met here isn't it?"

Jemima chuckled but saw the hard expression on his face, she stopped laughing immediately. Pouncival breathed in sharply, he couldn't well not now anyway..

"Umm, do you want to too err come to the cinema with me this Friday?" Pouncival scalded himself for being such a coward, Jemima's face brightened

"Okay sure!" she smiled.

Pounce grinned back falsely, he held out his arm

"Wanna go walk through the gardens?" Jemima smiled taking his arm.

Pouncival looked at the gravel beneath him, one day he'd tell her, it just – wasn't the right time……


	6. Love is In The Air

Chapter 5 ~ Love is in the air

A/N: Yay! Thanks for the reviews guys, they make the world go round!

Seriously guys I don't bite, well unless you're a giant cookie mmmm cookies…..

Bombalurina groaned as the alarm clock bleeped on, she rolled out of bed and hit the stop button. She sighed as she got up, she went to the bathroom to make herself up. She smiled at the mirror as she applied mascara, she blinked her sapphire eyes seductively at the mirror. Sighing she got changed in her boring school uniform, she did her best to make it her own by hitching up her skirt, rolling up her sleeves and wearing red stockings but she couldn't do anything about her stupid blazer. (A/N: Please note that I have nothing against blazers ^_^;)

Sighing she went to wake up the others…..

Rumpleteazer yawned as she rolled sleepily out of bed,

"Oi, Jerr wake up" she said shaking the tom on the bunk above her, Mungojerrie groaned and turned on his side. Rumpleteazer rolled her eyes and left the room.

She returned five minutes later with a bucket full of freezing water, she leaned over the sleeping tom and poured it over him.

Mungojerrie leaped up, he glared at the chuckling queen, she climbed down

"Mum says be down in five minutes for breakfast" she said simply.

Pouncival woke up with a start, he went over to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. He grimaced, _someone_ had drawn on his face with marker

"TOBIAS!!!"

he heared a giggle,

"Little pollicle" he mumbled "What happened when the little kits were cute."

Lillypaw rushed downstairs,

"Hi Ariel, bye Ariel!"

she sprinted out of the door.

Ariel shook her head chuckling softly, she returned her view to a magazine.

Rose walked to school her head held high, she replaced the ballet-like school shoes with glamorous pink high heels which clashed horrificly with her shocking pink lipstick and streaks.

She grinned flirtatiously at every tom that walked past sometimes even giving them a flirty wink, when she reached Bill Bailey. She froze but then shook off the shock, he was scarred every where.

"Err hi Bill" she said nervously.

He glared at her, Sillabub approached the two her eyes narrowed when she saw Rose. Bill Bailey put his arm around Sillabub, Rose laughed maliciously

"Oh come on Bill, you can do better then her! She's what? Eleven?" she laughed louder.

Sillabub felt tears prick her eyes, she looked down at her feet so they wouldn't see her cry. Bill Bailey shrugged,

"Yeah, but unlike you Rose she has a personality."

And with that the two brushed past the shocked white and pink queen.

Jemima smiled at the japaneese queen as she ran up to her,

"Good morning Jemima"

"Hello Sashimi."

Jemima nodded at her friend in greeting,

"How are you this morning?" she asked brightly

"I'm good thanks, and you?"

"I'm okay."

Paranormal brushed past the two queens knocking the books out of Sashimi's arms,

"Oh sorry" he said hurriedly as he gave back the book, Sashimi smiled at him while blushing. Paranormal grinned back and set off again.

Jemima looked at Sashimi grinning,

"You like him!"

"No I don't!"

"Whatever"

Jemima smiled happily as she walked off with her friend.

Pouncival drooped as he walked to school with Tumblebrutus,

"Pounce?"

"Yeah?"

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing."

Tumble raised his eyebrow, "Whatever."

Pouncival looked at the gravel, scalding himself for being such coward…

Demeter grinned at her boyfriend, he was perfect. Muscular, unique and loving.

Macavity put his arm around her waist, and kissed her head. Demeter blushed lightly, she couldn't think of anything better than this. Why couldn't her sisters see? He was caring and sweet, sure he drank a little but what does that matter? Tugger got smashed every night but did Bombalurina take that to notice? No!

At last they got to school, Macavity kissed her gently on the cheek and bid her goodbye. Demeter smiled in ecstasy, wishing lunch would come soon…..


	7. Insanity takes over me

Chapter 6 ~ Insanity taking over me

Tears swam in her eyes as scarlet tom spoke harsh and hurtful words, after the insults followed something that shocked them all; a slap.

She fell to the ground yelping, her sister Bombalurina rushed over to her side and glared at the crimson tom.

"Get lost you drunken idiot!" she screeched, his eyes narrowed and he stalked off alone. The golden queen on the floor started to sob, her sister soothed her

"Hush Deme, he's gone now."

Demeter shook her head,

"He was being so nice, so considerate but it all went wrong! He had a few drinks in the sports closet but he said he still felt bad and – and then h-he had some pills…"

"What?! Do you mean…"

"Drugs? Yeah. He had some and then tried to make me take them, I said no and he just started throwing insults at me. I ran away and he followed me, and then…" Demeter broke down in tears, Bombalurina snarled

"The pig!" she shouted she helped Demeter up "Come on, we've got to tell the others to stay away from the bore!"

Macavity staggered away, the ungrateful swine! It was a good thing he slapped some sense into her. He popped the pills into his mouth, he grinned in ecstasy nothing like those magic pills to help get the feeling back into him….

Jellyorum's heart sank, how could they be together? They after all were siblings, it was just so hard to keep away from him. Jenny had Skimble and nearly all of the students were coupled! Why must they hide it? Why must they hide the fact that they were deeply in love?

Sighing she put her head down onto her desk and sobbed silently, who said forbidden wasn't hard?

Pouncival sighed as he watched her, she was perfect. Every curve, every detail of every strand of waist – length hair. She made him feel insane, he had to tell her soon. What if tomorrow never came? What if he never told her how he felt. Sighing he walked slowly up to her, she smiled radiantly making his heart melt..

"Jemima I .."

A/N: Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuunnnnn!!!!!!!!! Cliffhanger! Hehe review my pretties! No silent readers!


	8. This Time For Sure

Chapter 7 ~ This time for sure

A/N: Yay! More and more reviews! They make my world go around guys :D. Also we have two new arrivals! Thanks to TuggersLittlePrincess and Florenna-Faith Grace.

"Loveyou"

"Err sorry Pouncival, what was that?"

Pouncival looked around,

"Jem" he lowered his voice "I…. like…….. you."

Jemima smiled " I like you to Pounce."

Pouncival sighed "No Jem, I really like you."

Jemima's eyes widened,

"Err I –" Pouncival looked at the ground, he scalded himself, Jemima's face softened "I like you to."

It was Pouncival's turn to be shocked, he looked up and grinned. Jemima smiled and nodded shyly, she looked at her shoes letting a small blush fall on her cheeks. She looked at Pouncival and smiled,

"So are we still on for the cinema this Friday?" she asked biting her lip,

"Err sure"

Tension fell over the two,

"Umm bye" Pounce said quickly as he left Jemima surprised .

Plato grinned as he watched her walk down the hallway. She was perfect, almost crystal white but she had grey and cream streaks on her brilliant curves. He longed to kiss her pale pink lips, he longed to run his fingers through her snow-white hair. He forced himself not to run over to her and just kiss her delicate lips, he forced himself not to run up to her and wrap his arms around her. His fantasies were interrupted by Tumblebrutus waving his hand in front of his face,

"Err dude.."

"Yeah?"

"You're drooling."

Seraphina looked at Rose in awe,

"So two toms had a fight over you?" she asked

"Yup, you should see Bill he's got scratches everywhere!"

"Woah…"

"I know! And Bill has got a new girl friend…"

"Who?!"

"Sillabub!"

"No way! She's like eleven!"

"I know!"

Rose grinned and applied more lipstick to her lips as Seraphina applied mascara,

"Well" Rose broke the silence "Sillabub's going to regret stealing Bill from me, you'll see."


	9. Revenge

Chapter 8 ~ Revenge

Sillabub walked home from school, she had a little bounce in her step. She had a brilliant day. Unbeknown to her a devious white and pink queen watched deviously, her eyes narrowed as she watched the bouncy mid – kitten. Her pale pink lips fell but she put on a sweet smile and jumped out in front of her. Sillabub grimaced,

"What do you want?" she snapped

"Just warning you about Bill."

"What about him?"

"Well, he gets loaded on the booze for a starters and then he'll start abusing you"

Sillabub glared at her "You're lying!"

"No I'm not it's true! Look!" Rose pulled back her school shirt to reveal a massive bruise that she really got in P.E when she fell over while playing rugby. Sillabub took a step back, her hand clasped over her mouth and she shook her head frantically; silver tears fell from her eyes and the young queen ran away sobbing. Rose grinned,

"Sweet revenge" she mumbled darkly.

Bombalurina's jaw clenched, Demeter gasped, Sylvani grimaced, Jemima gnawed at her lip and Sillabub continued to sob continuously. Jemima gave Sillabub a hug, Sylvani got off of her sister's bed and stalked off. Demeter patted Sillabub's back

"Don't worry about it Silla, he's obviously not worth it" she said soothingly.

Jemima nodded and traced her finger through Sillabub's hair; Bombalurina nodded slightly and then gave Sillabub's hand a little squeeze. Sillabub sat up,

"I guess you're right…."

Lillypaw giggled in pleasure as THE Rum Tum Tugger traced his finger down her cheekbone, Lillypaw closed her eyes happily. Lillypaw brushed her knuckles on his cheek pleasurably, she couldn't resist him…

Auriele sighed as her sister blabbed on about how to be noticed at school,

"Look Seraphina, I'm not like you!" she shouted finally getting irritated by her older sister.

Seraphina did her best to look offended,

"I'm just showing you valuable life skills"

Auriele rolled her eyes.

A/ Short chappie sorry, I'm too tired to write anymore. Misto4Ever I'll put your OC in but I've just got to think of a paragraph for him :D


	10. Goodbye

Chapter 9 ~ Trouble

Sylvani stalked through the streets looking down at the pavement and muttering to herself, she grimaced when she reached the door of the children's home. She banged on the door until a plump and cheerful blonde queen bounded up to her.

"Hello Chickie! What can I help you with?" she asked grinning widely,

"Is Bill Bailey there?" she muttered quietly almost whispering.

"He sure is! Come inside love and I'll show you to his room" Sylvani nodded slightly and followed the bouncy blonde,

"Here it is darling," said the plucky queen Sylvani smiled softly and waltzed into Bill Bailey's room. Bill looked up, he cursed

"Look I've apologized to your sister, please don't strike me… again."

Sylvani painted a fake smile on her face,

"No, I just want to-" she paused "Talk"

Bill bailey raised a brow uncertainly "Okay…"

Sylvani took a seat on Bill's bed,

"Look Rose said some things…"

"Ah crud"

"-About you being a boozer and Silla…"

"Believed her" said Bill completing Sylvani's sentence.

"Yeah" she answered shrugging "So is it true?" she asked.

Bill rolled his eyes

"Nothing Rose says is true"

"Then I'm going to rip her intestines, dance with them and then shove it down her devious little throat" she muttered darkly….

Demeter walked cautiously to Macavity's house, she had to end it, there and then. But when she reached the Victorian cottage it wasn't peaceful and silent like it normally was, there were blue and red flashing lights. Sirens were bleating she flinched, Macavity came out with a police officer and handcuffs around his wrists.

"Mac?" the police officer looked up

"Sorry love, Macavity here is coming into the station for questioning, we have evidence that he's a drug addict." Her eyes widened, he looked up

"You're a hateful little swine Demeter, wait till' I get out. I'll get you back for this, oh yes I wil."

Tears swam in her emerald eyes as she darted away like a bullet from a gun,

"This cannot be happening" she sobbed.

She ran into her room and sobbed into her pillow.

Astrid watched the blue and red lights flicker, he whistled

"What has that idiot done now?" he murmered.

He kicked a stone as he walked back home

"I sure would hate to be on his bad side right now…"


	11. Realizing The Truth

Chapter 10 ~ Realizing The Truth

"Come with me" Sylvani whispered as took Bill Baileys hand, the young tom shrugged as he followed the scarlet calico, he finally realized that she was taking him to her house. Closing his eyes he carried on obediently following the small queen, finally they reached the semi-detached house that the four sisters lived in. Sylvani dragged him into Sillabubs bedroom.

"Silla? I've brought someone to see you." Sillabub looked up and glowered at Bill Bailey.

"Sorry Bill there's no booze here." She muttered darkly and turned her head back onto the pillow.

"What Rose said, that was a lie, she's just trying to break us up Silla, I love you and I won't let anyone hurt you ever again you hear? I was an idiot to think Rose was the right queen for me, you are Silla! You're sweet and kind and perfect in every way!"

Sillabub looked up "What about the bruise one Rose's arm?" Bill Bailey burst out laughing,

"Have you seen that queen play rugby!" he said near tears with laughter "That new girl tackled her and she completely collapsed groaning!"

Sillabub chuckled softly,

"So- you're not a boozer?" she whispered.

"Of course not" confirmed Bill Bailey.

Sillabub smiled, realizing the truth.

Etcetera was bored, Tugger was out, Electra had gone out with Tumblebrutus, Victoria had detention for passing notes in class and Jemima and Sashimi were out having a coffee and the last thing she needed was to be putting on more weight! She looked in the mirror grudgingly, all she say was a fat girl waving her chubby fingers at her, not a perfectly normal sized eleven year old. That was it, she wasn't going to eat and scoff and fatten herself up anymore! She was going to have an apple a day and exercise more often! She wanted a body like Victoria's! She wanted to be slim and beautiful not plump and annoying. She was going to look after her weight starting now! She pulled on a pair of jogger bottoms and a plain white t-shirt and went off to jog to the gym and after that all she would have is a cereal bar and a bottle of water! That was the last straw! She wanted to lose weight and she wanted to loose it now!

Macavity was bound to a chair, a spotlight shined in his face and he looked up, growling menacingly.

"Now Macavity" said the police officer "Why did you do it?"

"Stuff started pressuring me and this guy on the street said one pill could make it better" he replied darkly,

"And you believed him?" asked the other tom

"Yeah and it worked" Macavity smiled a twisted smile "I've never felt better! I feel light as a feather!"

"How'd you feel afterwards though?" Macavity backed up a bit then,

"I feel a bit down and I have migraines but what's a few moments of pain compared to a lifetime of happiness?"

The police officer sighed "Well Macavity, I'm sorry but you will have to go to court for this."

Macavity laughed wickedly "Fine! Throw me in jail! Let a thousand guards be watching me! But I will get out! I'll get out to get you Demeter! You can be sure about that!"

(A/N: I am… SO SORRY! I've been a very naughty girl leaving you all hanging on for me to hurry up and finish this goddamned chapter! And its so short, to those who still want there OC's accepted please be patient with me also I NEED more teachers!)


	12. Serve Up Some Justice

Chapter 11 ~ Serve Up Some Justice

Demeter trembled as she stood in the stands with Bombalurina, the scarlet queen attempted to calm the golden queen down yet the golden tabby shook with fear. The doors slammed open and the crimson tom entered with two policemen on either side of him, Bombalurina shot a death glare and muttered 'Druggie' underneath her breath. Macavity had no lawyer, nobody probably bothered, everyone knew he was going to fail this case. The judge slammed his gabble, Demeter and Bombalurina's sisters shot them an encouraging look from the crowd, well Sillabub and Jemima did, Sylvani was to busy day dreaming her beating Macavity, ah such a sweet, sweet day dream. (A/N: Right I haven't been in court at all so, I'm just going to skip to the conclusion.)

The judge nodded,

"The members of the court find Macavity guilty, Macavity, you are sentenced to ten years in prison."

Macaivty shrugged and the two police offcials carried him away. He stopped abrubtly by Demeter

"You wait my little kitty, I'll get you. Oh yes I will, no amount of guards can keep me away from you."

BROKENSOLLITUDE~BROKENSOLLITUDE~BROKENSOLLITUDE~BROKENSOLLITUDE~

The small queen looked in the mirror.

FAT

It wasn't fair! Victoria was drop dead gorgeous! Jemima had a face of an angel! And Electra was so skinny and cute because she did so much exercise! And then there was her. Etcetera. The annoying dumpy one, she was nearing teen-hood for Christ sake! She _needed_ to lose weight and get pretty like the rest of them, she _wanted_ to. She had to get pretty some how…

(A/N: Sorry this chapter's really short but I'm not in a very good mood right now. Also I now have to stop everyone who's entering students, I'm sorry but it's getting to hard for me because I NEED to get more teachers in AND I'm the one who's making up the background story for them, so sorry but NO MORE STUDENTS!!! Also again I need to plea for teachers!)


	13. Halloween

Chapter 12 ~ Halloween

(A/N: Okay guys I've read some of the reviews and I've promised to jelliclesoul635 I'd make my chapters a little longer, I made this chapter Halloween because number one I thought it'd be fun and number two I thought it might keep me at work :P)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Electra sighed as she looked over at Etcetera who was checking herself in the mirror.

"Etcetera, this is crazy, seriously stop."

"Stop what?" Etcetera mumbled, still inspecting herself.

"Dieting" Electra sighed and made Etcetera face her, "It's mad, you've got a great figure, you're gorgeous Etcetera, look at yourself in the mirror _properly_."

Etcetera rolled her eyes and turned to look in the mirror, tears formed in her eyes

"All I see is an ugly fat cow," Etcetera choked through her sobs "Now get out of my room if your not going to support me!"

"Etcy…"

"Get out!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Victoria smiled at her reflection, she'd tried her best to look good for school, she wanted no, _needed _a good reputation. She knew little about her Mother, all she knew was that she was gorgeous and was a Mother at high school and that's why she abandoned her and her siblings, because she didn't want to be known as a tart. She wanted to be like her Mother, well scratching out the high school Mum thing. Sighing she picked up a bit of pink lipstick and smeared it over her pouty lips and then applied mascara. She was nearly a teenager, she might as well try to look like one. She got some pink eye shadow and smeared it on the lid of her eyes, sighing slightly she pulled on her school blazer, she scowled at her reflection. Tonight was her first ever party, Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer and Electra had planned a Halloween party. She had to make a great effort on her appearance.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sashimi grinned, she was enjoying her school life, she had great friends, the teachers seemed to have taken a liking to her and _him_. He was like a marble statue, perfectly white, very strong and kind. Paranormal, he was different from the others, very different. There was no denying that she was (A/N: In a true 'Twilight' fashion) unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him. She strutted confidently to school, her head held high, her hips swaying every time she took a step. To busy daydreaming she bumped into a fellow classmate and clumsily dropped her books.

"I'm so sorry" said a gentle voice, she recognized the velvet and soothing sound that voice contained. It was _him_. She blushed furiously

"No it was my fault, I was to busy day dreaming, I'm always dithery."

He flashed a crooked smile, dazzling her (A/N: I'd just like to point out Tsukiyomi Sashimi and me are both big 'Twilight' fans so I thought I'd just through in a bit of 'Twilight' flavour in.)

"I like a queen that can dream" he said, still smiling perfectly. Sashimi smiled back at him,

"So will you be going to the party tonight?" he asked casually, Sashimi nodded

"Cool so I'll see you there." He shot her one last amazing grin and waltzed off, Sashimi smiled, she hoped dearly that she would soon see him again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After a long day of school the kids of Jellicle High were all ecstatic to find they would be going home and in three hours the biggest party yet would be taking place. Bombalurina successfully roped Demeter in coming, in hope she would meet someone new who wasn't such a swine like Macavity. Jemima and Sylvani was roped in by Sillabub who was hoping she would meet Bill Bailey there. Jemima reluctantly agreed because Pouncival would be there, Sylvani had yet to find any intrest in Toms but tagged along because she didn't really want to be on her own with her grand parents. Bombalurina dressed up as a devil, a small strapless scarlet dress with matching fishnets. She also had the simple sparkly horns and a matching tail and a pitch fork. Demeter dressed up as a bumble bee, a simple black dress and yellow and black stockings with matching wings. Sillabub, Sylvani and Jemima all dressed remotely the same, all in ballet dresses and ballet flats as well with big angel wings and a halo. Sillabub dressed in white, Sylvani in crimson and Jemima in black. The five sisters were the first to arrive, the tabby twins were dressed as two Hogwarts students and Electra as red fairy. Soon enough Pandora came, then Paranromal and soon enough everyone from Jellicle High, well everyone except Macavity anyway…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Paranormal was searching, for her. For her, she was… she was different.

Sashimi finally found him, she smiled and bounced over to him,

"Hey Paranormal" she greeted cheerfully, he eyed her up like a dog's dinner, she was dressed in a traditional japaneese dress and stilettos. He shrugged it off and grinned back

"Hi Sashimi" he beamed and extended a arm "Dance with me?" she took it with a massive grin perched wide on her face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Demeter sat in the corner on her own, tears clouding her view, why was life so cruel to her? Why did she let Bombalurina drag her to this pathetic party? She still wasn't over Macavity

"It'll make you feel better" Bombalurina had said. Fat chance was that, Demeter felt even worse then usual, Munkustrap approached the queen and took a seat next to her. Munkustrap had always been envious of Macavity and how he had one of the most beautiful queen in the whole of town. He was also infuriated that Macavity thought he could treat such a queen so cruelly, he shot a smile at Demeter.

"God I hate these party's" he mumbled, Demeter nodded feebly.

"How are you feeling?" he whispered, a tear fell from one of Demeter's emerald eyes.

"Not to good" she murmured, Munkustrap nodded and put his arm around her, Demeter jumped but let him pull her closer.

"Listen Deme, if you ever need anything. You know we've been great friends ever since we were little and I'd be happy to help you, so if you –if you really need anything I would be happy to provide."

Demeter grinned at him, "Thanks Munku, you're a great friend."

"Hey Dem! Over here!" Demeter rolled her eyes, "I'd better go" Munkustrap nodded his farewell.

"Yeah.. friend…."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	14. Tall Dark and TEACHER!

Chapter 13 ~ Tall Dark and…. TEACHER?!

Well this sucked, back to school and already the toms were bragging about how they 'scored' with a certain queen. Rolling her eyes Pandora waltzed down the corridor confidently, smiling at others. She strutted into the classroom, head held high and her eyes shining radiantly, taking her seat she stretched across the desk and rested her chin between her cupped hands. And then he came in, tall dark and handsome those three words summed him up. He shot a nervous grin at the class and wrote his name on the board. Cassius. He was beautiful, mostly brown but a few white patches, at first many thought him a student because of the youth etched deep in his perfect features.

"Hi guys" he began "My name is Mr. Cassius, but you can just call me Cassius, well when the other teachers aren't around of course" he guffawed and winked at one of the younger queens, she squealed and almost fainted in her chair. Pandora watched him with wide, interested eyes, never was she interested in History so much. (Hope its okay with you Misto4Ever, I'm kind of making this up as I go along.)

"Now we're learning about Henry The Eighth right? Wow that dude was a ladies man! And look at the size of him, I seriously need to think about gaining weight if that means I can get nine girlfriends!"

The class chuckled at their teacher, all but Sylvani. She sat at her desk, her arms folded tight across her chest and scowling at the teacher.

"Cassius, aren't we supposed to be learning? History's really fun when you get into It.."

Cassius raised a brow and then shot a cocky smile at her

"Ah, passionate for history eh?" he asked while he wiggled his brows at her "Now that's what I like to hear, I have a mad passion for history too but I think a part of teaching is learning how to have a sense of humor."

Sylvani nodded and couldn't help the fact that her lips twitched up into a serene smile.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Soon enough the whole school had heard about the new history teacher, and soon enough Camia started to get pretty sick of hearing about this new guy. Rolling her eyes she went for lunch and prayed none of her friends would be totally obsessed with this history dude. She sat down,

"Have you heard about him?"

"He's sooo hot!"

"I can't believe he's a _teacher_!"

Camia groaned, this was gonna be a long day….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Goddamn it! He couldn't take it anymore! That was it! He was gonna tell her now once and for all! Munkustrap strode up to Demeter,

"Deme I can't take it anymore!" he bellowed, all the school was silent and now staring at him, "I like!-"

Demeter raised a brow, a sweat bead trickled down Munku's head "You like?..."

"…. Pudding…" he murmured pathetically, all the school burst into fits of laughter, Demeter was trying to suppress her giggles. Munkustrap sprinted out of the caferteria.

"That was… embarrassing…."


	15. Chapter 15

Re – United Forever

It was her birthday. A few friends had came over, you know, nothing special. Jemima had given the white queen a total new outfit, Jemima usually dressed quite gothic but she gave Victoria a pair of white jeans, a white tube top and a real leather jacket and she also completed it with a small hair piece with fake gems studded in it. Victoria squealed and pulled the younger girl into a rib-cracking embrace. Pouncival, Tumblebrutus and Etcetera bought her a pink bow to wrap around her neck and Electra, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteaser bought Victoria her first stilettos.

The care workers watched anxiously as Victoria hobbled around the room with her stilettos as if she'd go up to them and kick them straight in their disapproving faces. There was a tap at the door, one of the care workers fled quickly to answer. After a few brief moments the cheering and jeering of the kittens was droned out by the loud exclaiming coming from the hallway.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE BLOODY RULES I WANT TO SEE MY KITS!!!"

It turned silent. All of a sudden a gorgeous and slim woman barged in and her eyes traced the room. She was chalk white, she was dressed in a cream suit, her nails were painted a cream colour and cut in a French manicure. Her eyes fell on Victoria, a tear rolled down her cheek as she smile, she had the most gorgeous smile anyone could dream of. Pouncival, Tumblebrutus and Etcetera approached their elder sister gingerly and they stared at the stranger with wide and curious eyes, Jemima walked slowly up to Pouncival and placed her paw in his, she looked at the strange suspiciously. The ivory woman threw her arms around the four mainly white cats and left Jemima holding onto thin air. The stranger started to sob uncontrollably, after a while Jemima patted her sheepishly on the back. The ivory stranger pulled away.

"I- I'm sorry… it's just that I-I've been looking f-for you for f-five years!" she grabbed a tissue out of her pocket and mopped up her tears, she looked up and smiled, "I'm sorry, my name's Griddlebone, I don't know if you know but I'm your Mother."

Victoria burst into tears, Tumblebrutus' mouth dropped into a 'O' shape, Etcetera stared wide-eyed and Pouncival quickly reached for Jemima's hand. Griddlebone pulled Victoria into another firm hug,

"My kittens, my sweets, my pride, my joy" she murmured to herself, Jemima watched as if she judged the sanity or the ivory queen. Victoria sobbed into her Mothers shoulder.

After a few more tears, Griddlebone released Victoria.

"Now Vic, I heard it was your twelve birthday today? Well I didn't come empty handed!" Griddlebone pulled out a smaller bag out of her own cream designer handbag. She handed it to her oldest kitten; Victoria opened it to reveal a load of cosmetics and makeup stuffed into the small pink studded bag. She squealed with delight and immediately started to stare at the designer labels. Griddlebone chuckled lightly and then turned to face her other kits.

"I haven't forgotten you though, now are you Tumble or Pounce? I'm sorry its just been so long… Okay your Tumble; I brought you…" she rustled in her handbag "Aha! Here it is! Here you go Tumble! Your very own designer converses! Not to shabby if I do say myself…"

Tumble grinned broadly and kicked off his ordinary trainers and replaced them with his spiffy new cons,

"A perfect fit…" he muttered "Size four, just my size…"

Griddlebone smiled, "I'm glad you like them! Oh and you must be my darling Etcetera, wow how skinny you are! I hope they're feeding you properly…" she scowled at the care workers "Anyway, I bought you this, close your eyes…"

Etcetera closed her eyelids gingerly, Griddlebone tied a small locket with a heart on it, and Etcetera gave a squeak and then wrapped her arms around Griddlebone. Chuckling lightly she turned to Pounce, "Right now I'll remember Pouncival as the one with the pretty girl at his side" Jemima blushed as Pouncival shuffled his feet awquardly. Griddlebone laughed and then thrust a new black shirt at him, Pounce examinated the shirt and then smiled,

"Looks… pretty expensive.."

"Oh blow the money!" Griddlebone beamed "You're my kids and I'm going to treat you!"

Jemima smiled faintly at her friends, Jennyanydots and Skimbleshanks' kittens hovered silently in the background. Jemima silently sidled towards Electra. Finally, Griddlebone's pale blue eyes fell on the others. She smiled her shocking smile and said "I better learn my kids friends so…" she pointed at the tabby twins, "What are you guys' names?"

The twin smiled,

"Mungojerrie" answered the tiger tom,

"Rumpleteazer" replied the striped queen.

Griddlebone nodded, "And yours?" she asked Electra,

"Electra" she mumbled, Griddlebone smiled.

"And what's Pounces girlfriend's name?" she asked smugly.

Jemima laughed meekly and replied with her name.

Griddlebone smiled

Tears shone in Victoria's eyes as she looked at her mother, she was perfect, This was going to be the best birthday ever.


	16. Shut The Hell Up

Chapter 16 – Seriously, shut the hell up

**A/N: Uhm, I'm back? Sorry I haven't updated in forever, school became demanding and I got stuck with effing writers block! But I'm back now, if you'll still have me. I've decided, due to my laziness, the story will continue untill the christmas holidays(In the story not real life) and then I'll end it with a 'Where are they now?' thingy. Sorry if I've let you down, but I really don't think it's fair to keep you guys hanging, especially if I've wrote a cliffy. I promise, this time, I will update as soon as possible. **

Victoria had become more annoying since Girddlebone showed up, Etcetera shrank, Sashimi got more dithery. Electra and Jemima considered themselves the oly relatively 'normal' ones left. Victoria looked at her friends, she rolled her eyes,

"Sashimi?" the japanese queen looked up at Victoria, "You're hair piece went out of fashion about a year ago."

Sashimi shrugged and finished slirping her noodles, Victoria frowned, unsatisfied, she turned to Electra, "Electra, seriously?"

Electra sighed, "What?"

Victoria smilled falsely, "Well, it's called shampoo, you should try it some time..."

Electra scowled and ate her burger grumpilly, Victoria turned her view on Etcetera. She groaned, "Et', you're my sister, stop embarassing me, your make up is like, so from a charity shop." Etcetera blushed as tears started to prick at her eyes. Victoria turned to Jemima, who was now getting extremelly agrivated with Victoria,

"Jem..."

"If you're going to tell me my hairstyles out of fashion" she glowered, "Don't bother."

Victoria shook her head, "I wasn't," Jemima took a sigh of relief,

"I was going to tell you to lay off the eyeliner..."

* * *

Pandora slapped him, tears pricking her eyes, "Don't bother!"

Alonzo swallowed, "Pan', I'm sorry..."

Pandora turned away, tears streaming down her face, "Just, save it..." Alonzo touched her shoulder slightly,

"'Pan..."

"Save it!" she screeched, "You screwed someone else! I get the picture, shut the hell up and get away from me!"

Alonzo frowned, "You're just being inappropriate now Pandora, we were both-"

"Boozing, as always, and you didn't know what you were doing, you're lips and _hands_ have a mind of their own, I get it." She put her head in her hands, "This is the last time you'll cheat on me 'Lonz, we can't do this anymore."

Alonzo's eyes widened, "'Dora..."

"Just shut the hell up!" she screeched, running away from the regret ridden tom.

* * *

Luna brought the blade to her wrist and slit, she uttered a soft scream as the blood trickled down her wrist, her head pounded. Who would have thought, rich girl Luna would be on her own in the empty Biology room, slitting herself. No one knew the pressure on her, she was an outsider. Her parents were both famous actors, she was shown in papers, seen having the apparent, 'Time of her life.' But in reality, she was dying inside.

She didn't want the fame, she didn't want the life her parents lead. She wanted to be a normal teenage girl.

Her head began to spin, her face chalk white, she collapsed.

* * *

Skimbleshanks pushed the door open, looking at his papers in a somewhat important manner. He shuffled them and then looked up through his glasses, he gasped, dropping the tests he had just marked in the staff room as his green eyes fell on the unconcious queen dangled over his desk. He ran over to the girl, and went to feel her pulse and then gasped as the blood met his eyes, he immediently scooped her into his arms and ran out of the room, screaming,

"Phone an ambulance! Student unconcious! STUDENT UNCONCIOUS!"


	17. Sibling Problems, romance, standing out

Sibling Problems, Romance and Standing Out

**(A/N: I've again left you hanging. I really suck at this thing, hopefully this chapter will make up for it.)**

Her pale blue eyes fluttered, before opening fully. She sat up straight and looked around; her eyes fell on the marmalade tabby sitting near her with his head in his hands.

"Professor?" she whispered, her voice came out in a rasp, Skimbleshanks looked up, he clutched his chest and started to breathe heavily. A confused expression plastered on her face she asked, "Professor? What am I doing here?"

Skimble blinked, he looked her in the eye, "You were found, with a razor and slits on your wrists."

She looked at her wrists, the pain she had felt earlier surged through her body as her eyes filled to the brim with tears, "I-I tried to kill myself..."

The door opened, her mother came in, her platinum hair bouncing at her shoulders, followed by her father, Luna growled. Her mother sighed,

"Luna, stop moping, you're fine to come home! You silly girl! Why were you playing with knives?"

Her father looked around eagerly, "What's the rush, sweetheart? I'm playing a doctor soon and Dr. Simpleton said he'd help me out!" he said excitedly, her mother rolled her eyes, "Come on, Luna! Don't you dare mess with me?" Luna folded her arms and winced at the collision of her two bandaged wrists.

"Luna Marie Autumn, you have five seconds to stop this stupid game and come home," her mother said steely, Luna shook her head,

"No, for once, I'm going to do what I want."

* * *

Asparagus looked over at Jellyorum, smiling he approached her and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder, she jumped but smiled gently,

"Run away with me Jelly," he murmured gently in her ear and kissed her cheek. Jellyorum's balance began to waver as her heart beat increased.

* * *

Sashimi was on her way home, after living in the town for a few months, she had learned most of the places and shortcuts, and right now she was walking a short way to her house. Her mind raced, his sleek, perfect white body came into view, her tongue danced behind her lips, she bit it and scalded herself. There was no sense in girlish dreaming, plus, he was way older than her. She sighed. Oh Paranormal, why did you taunt her so? She looked up sadly, her brown eyes full of sorrow and there he was. She came to an abrupt stop, again almost running into him. He laughed,

"Collision avoided! Just!" she giggled too, a pink flush spreading across her cheeks. He ran his hand through his messy hair,

"So... Sash', I was wondering... Would you like to hang out with me sometime?" he asked, his frame rigid, Sashimi smiled faintly,

"O-okay" she stuttered, a faint smile playing on her pink lips, his pale blue eyes met her brown ones, he grinned,

"Cool," and with that, he wandered away.

* * *

Electra looked at Etcetera; she had invited her over her house to eat. Jennyanydots was a great cook, making an absolute _feast _for the two girls; she had prepared finger sandwiches, small sausages on sticks, prawns and a whooping slice of cheese cake for desert. Etcetera smiled graciously at Jenny,

"I'm off down the supermarket, girls" Jenny beamed, clutching her handbag, "I'll be back soon."

So Jenny went off and left the girls to eat their food, Electra wolfed hers down appreciatively, Etcetera however timidly poked the food and left it, when Electra offered her a slice of cheesecake, Etcetera just smiled faintly, shook her head and patted her flat stomach. Electra slammed down her fork, "That's it!" she yelled. She got up and grabbed Etcetera's bony wrist and shook it in front of her,

"Look what you're doing to yourself, Et'!" she exclaimed desperately. Etcetera looked at her in shock,

"It's my body Ellie!" she yelled back, Electra's eyes welled up with tears,

"Please Etcy! Eat!" Etcetera yanked her wrist away from Electra and got up,

"I'm going home!" she turned away, her face drained of all colour and her head pounding. She took a slow step to wards the door and felt all blood rush to her feet. Electra screamed as her friend collapsed.

* * *

Rumpleteazer and her twin walked into the dance studio, Mungojerrie walked to one side and plopped his bag down, he gave a yawn and ran his hair through his spiky ginger hair. Rumpleteazer looked in one of the many mirrors on the wall and placed her own ginger hair in a pony tail, she turned to Mungojerrie,

"Ready?" she prompted, he nodded.

Grinning, Rumpleteazer took a few steps back and then cart wheeled, her brother caught hold of her waist and they did their infamous double cartwheel. Mungojerrie grinned as the two finished their spiralling,

"You were great, 'Teaze!" he exclaimed, giving her a thumbs up. Rumpleteazer giggled and turned around, Mungojerrie gazed longingly, god, he wanted her. He shook his head,

"No committing twincest..." he murmured to himself.

* * *

Sighing at the confusing brand names, Sylvani vowed never to offer to do the shopping again. She picked up some orange juice and chucked it inside the trolley whilst lazily romping through the aisles, without knowing where she was going, Sylvani bumped into a tall figure.

"Watch where you're going!" she hissed, an ugly scowl on her face. She had been pushed right into the cereal section, she looked at the person she had run into and choked back a small gasp.

"C-Cassius... I-I'm sorry!" she stuttered, her history teacher laughed,

"Don't worry Syl', all of us have dithery days" he winked, "Here, lets get away from this aisle before anyone notices" he gave a small chuckle before ushering her out of the aisle.

* * *

Coricopat smiled, clutching his twin's hand.

"Ready?" he asked, she nodded slightly, gulping, he grinned and then took a spoonful of the suspicious looking food he had just created, he tapped his blind folded twins lips and then pushed the spoon into her mouth. Tantomile's taste buds burned, she clutched her mouth and then sprinted into the bathroom, immediately puking into the toilet. She returned a while later, her face white.

Coricopat smiled sheepishly, "You still haven't guessed what I made..."

His quote was followed by a pillow chucked at his face.


	18. Of Course You're Important!

You're So Important! You Have A Whole Chapter Dedicated To You!

Electra didn't know what to do. Her best friend lay on the floor unconscious, her father was visiting a friend in hospital and her Mother was still down the shop. She sprung up from her seat and stared at Etcetera, she was never any good in situations like this! But... She knew someone who **was.** Electra snatched her phone from her pocket and rang the smartest of her friends.

Jemima lay on her bed, she sighed and kicked her legs boredly on the sheets she lay on. Her mobile began to vibrate on her bedside table, she smiled and answered,

"You have reached the impeccably bored Jemima, how may I help?"

Electra's panicked voice reached her ears, she sighed, _'Probably lost her sweatband again...' _Jemima thought.

"Ellie, calm down. Now what's wrong?" Jemima turned onto her back as Electra told her what had happened,

"What?! O-okay, calm down Ellie, I'll be right over!" With that, Jemima hung up.

There was a knock at the door, Electra ran over,

"Jemima!" she yelled as she opened the door, Jemima brushed her aside,

"There's no time, Ellie! Where is she?" Electra pointed at the kitchen and Jemima ran in, she put her hand on Etcetera's head and shivered at the coolness,

"Ellie, go call for an ambulance. I'll ring Victoria, she can tell the social workers and the rest of Etcy's family."

Electra dashed for the house phone and Jemima pulled out her mobile.

The woman on the other side of the phone, intimidated Electra greatly. How could someone stay so calm in such a situation? Was she a robot or something?

"We'll be over as fast as we can."

The line cut off, just as Electra yelled, "Fast isn't good enough!"

Victoria was having the time of her life, she was enjoying a day of shopping with her Mother, whom had taken a liking to her. Her phone began to ring, she rolled her eyes and sighed at her Mother,

"'Lo?" she answered agitatedly, Jemima's voice came to her ears, she sounded calm but there was a hint of panic to her voice.

"What d'you mean? Are you being serious?" Jemima responded and Victoria shook her head,

"Oh my... I'll be over right away!" Victoria hung up and put the phone in her jeans pocket,

"I have to go... There's a problem," Victoria didn't want to trouble her Mother with the details, Griddlebone looked at her through her eyelashes,

"What is it, sweetie?" her sickly voice oozed over Victoria, forcing her to tell her that Etcetera had collapsed. Griddlebone rolled her eyes,

"She's doing it for attention. Come, come, darling. Now, how do I look in this? I'm attending a cocktail party later..."

Victoria shook her head in disbelief, she dropped the bags she had been holding and legged it out of the store, ignoring the yells from her Mother.

Jemima sighed as Victoria hung up, it seemed she was out. Jemima rang up Pouncival, if Victoria was out, chances was she'd forget to ring to tell Pounce and Tumble. Pouncival answered,

"Pounce? It's Jemima."

Pouncival grinned, "Hey Jemima! I'm glad you called!"

Jemima talked fast but calmly, Pounce could hear sirens going off in the background. She explained what was happening,

"Please say this is some kind of sick joke..." he said desperately, Jemima answered, confirming the truth. He clenched his fist and hit the pillow, hanging up on Jemima.

The ambulance had arrived, Etcetera was taken away on a stretcher. Victoria rushed over, closely followed by a worried Tumblebrutus and Pouncival.

"We need to follow them!" Pounce yelled, Jemima shook her head,

"No, we'll wait for Jenny and then she'll give us a lift. I'm guessing you didn't tell Prudence?" she said, referring to the four's social worker. Tumble shook his head, Pouncival went to Jemima and grabbed her wrists,

"There's no time! She could **die** Jemima!" he yelled, his large hands clenching around her tiny wrists.

"Pounce, she won't **die**," she replied firmly, "She's going to be fine. Now get off my wrists, you're hurting me."

Pouncival let go of her wrists and turned around harshly, "You just don't understand," he hissed. Jemima froze, she took a step forward and went to touch his shoulder, but saw Victoria shake her head at her, silently telling her to leave him be, and merely whimpered,

"Let's go inside... I'll make us all a cup of tea..."

Jenny hummed a merry tune as she drove in her car, the few carrier bags she had was in the back seat and she listened happily to the 'golden oldies' on the radio.

Still humming, she pulled up outside of her house and got the bags from the seats. She walked into her house, and into the kitchen. Her mood fell, as she was greeted to a crying Electra and Victoria, a pacing Pouncival and an anxious looking Tumble and Jemima.

"What's wrong?"

Jemima looked up on the arrival of Jennyanydots, she exhaled and said,

"Etcy collapsed, she's in the hospital..."

Pouncival gave a sound like one of a wounded animal, making Jemima flinch. Jenny sighed,

"Oh dear... Okay everyone, out to the car, we'll go visit her now," Jennyanydots looked at Tumblebrutus, "Does your social worker know?"

He shook his head, "No ma'am."

Jennyandot's sighed, "Oh very well... Phone them on the way down, hon."

Tumblebrutus nodded, Jennyanydots clapped her hands, "Off we go then..."


	19. Darkness still inside of you

19 ~ The Darkness Still Inside You, Makes You Feel So Small

Jenny really didn't need this. She ran her hand through her ginger bob and sighed, pulling up to the hospital she turned her view to the back seat,

"You've all got your phone's off?" she asked, the kittens checked and then placed them back into her pocket. Jenny sighed,

"Right, lets go then..."

* * *

Pouncival was agitated, and Jemima could see this, but it didn't mean him snapping at her earlier hurt any less. She trailed beside Jenny, her eyes on the floor and her ears flat to her head, Jenny took them to the ward Etcetera was in and in to the area she lay. This didn't make Jemima feel any better, she bit her lips as her own eyes shone with tears, her friend looked so tiny.

* * *

Victoria walked slowly up to Etcetera and stroked her cheek, hoping to see Etcy's eyelids quiver and snap open, hoping for Etcetera to jump out of the hospital bed and yell, "Fooled you!"

It didn't happen, Victoria knelt down and clasped her sister's hand. She didn't hold on tight, afraid that if she did, her sister's hand would crumble in her palm.

* * *

"I don't like this," Tumblebrutus muttered, Electra looked over at him and nodded sympathetically, making her way over she hugged him gently. This shocked him a bit, but he patted her on the back and then let her go. She smiled faintly and let a tear run down her cheek.

* * *

Pouncival didn't feel angry any more, he stared at his sister, she looked broken. She usually had a happy aura around her, but, now there was no light, no colour, no nothing. Pouncival did something, he didn't like to do in public. He cried.

Making his way over to Victoria and Etcetera, he broke down and started to cry hysterically. He knelt down by his sister's and mourned like a parent who had just lost a child.

* * *

Jemima approached Pouncival and Victoria, she placed her hand on their shoulders and let a tear fall, rebounding off of Victoria's leather jacket. Jemima wasn't going to break down into tears though, she was forcing her tears back, feeling as if she needed to be strong for her friends. No matter how hard it may be.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Two weeks later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Etcetera sat up in her bed, still thin, still frail, but slowly gaining weight. She grinned, her sparkling aura had come back. Victoria sat on the edge of her bed and experimented on her sister's face with the make up she had received from her mother.

"You can borrow this gloss if you want, Etcy..." Victoria said as she applied it to her sister's lips.

Etcetera grinned, "Thanks Vicky."

Jemima started to braid Etcetera's dirty blonde hair. She stared at it and then grinned,

"Your hair would look awesome with blue streaks..." she said, holding a strand of Etcetera's hair, Etcy laughed,

"You might want to ask my social workers about that, Jem'. Not all of us are allowed crazy hair," she said, reaching up to touch Jemima's overgrown mass of black and red hair. Jemima giggled and continued to braid. Pouncival knocked at the door, Tumblebrutus at his heels, Jemima looked up at smiled softly,

"Okay, we'll make tracks," she said, laughing. She finished off the braid she was working on and patted Etcy's hair. Victoria pouted and packed up her make up,

"No fair! I was having fun! Jemi' won't let me do her make up!"

"You'd make me look like a tarts hand bag!"

Pouncival chuckled, ruffling Victoria's hair as she walked past and then kissing Jemima's head. Blushing madly, Jemima trotted away with Victoria.

Etcetera giggled, "You shouldn't embarrass her like that, Pounce."

Pouncival laughed and came in, Tumble following, Tumble sat by Etcetera and looked her up and down,

"What?" Etcetera queried, raising a brow. Tumble chuckled dryly,

"Jemima was right," he said. Pouncival tilted his head sideways,

"'Bout what?" he asked,

"Vickie's make overs **do **make people look like tarts handbags..."

This was accompanied by a slap from Etcetera.

* * *

Luna bounced down the corridor, **finally**. She grinned, she was being let out of the hospital today, she waltzed down through different wards, saying goodbye to friends she had made. The best thing about it though, was that she was moving in with her grandparents. She never had to see her fame crazy parents again. When Luna announced to her parents that there was no way that she was going home with them, her Mother actually burst out into tears.

"B-but! Oh the public humiliation! You **stupid** girl, do you know what kind of scandal this is going to be? We'll be seen as bad parents! Oh the embarrassment!"

Luna grinned at the recalling of this, her Mother didn't bother to act like she cared about her at all, some actress.

Luna plugged in her iPod and started to sing gently, "At first, when I see you cry,

And it makes me smile,

Yeah it makes me smile!" she giggled, coming into a ward of one of her elderly friends, she had met on one of her late night trips to the toilet. She started to sing again, this time just repeating the word 'la.'

Her friend laughed as Luna turned off the iPod.

"You excited to be goin' 'en, Luna?" the woman asked,

"Damn right Ivy! I promise I'll visit you though!" she said, excitedly, she checked the clock on the wall and gasped. Skimble was visiting her in about five minutes, ready to escort her back to her house to get her things and then off to her grandparents. Luna waved and legged it in the direction to her ward, Ivy laughed,

"I'll be keepin' your word to that, Miss!" she yelled after the retreating teen.

* * *

Electra, Victoria and Jemima sat in the food court of the hospital, chomping on hospital doughnuts. Pouncival and Tumblebrutus came over, ashen faced,

"We got kicked out," Pouncival muttered.

Victoria rolled her eyes,

"What did you do now?" Pouncival sighed,

"We only offered her a piece of chocolate!" he said defensively, Jemima giggled,

"It can throw her off her diet patterns."

Pounce frowned, "It was only a small square..."


	20. Family Secrets

Chapter 20 ~ Family Secrets

**((A/N: This is just a warning, in this it seems like I'm adding 'twincest' into my story. You're probably thinking, "Whoa! Slow your road! You've already got Asparagus and Jelly!" Well my little kitties, I have something up my sleeve, don't underestimate me Insert evil laughter here)) **

Mungojerrie lay in his bed, gazing up at his ceiling, he put his hands behind his head and sighed. Incest was **illegal**, bad, a no-no! He grunted in exasperation and jumped down from his bunk bed, making a loud thump. He cringed at the sound, luckily his parents were still at work and no one would come up to confront him about the racket he was making. He looked at the many posters he and his sister had stuck on the wall and smirked, he ran his finger down an image of them and smiled. His eyes narrowed and he grasped his head in anger,

"Fuck it!" he yelled, stomping his foot. He glanced over at his school bag and sighed, he unpacked his school things and packed the bag with clothes and other necessities. Mungo ran downstairs, two steps at a time, he got a piece of paper and wrote a goodbye note and included the reason. The reason was _her_, he couldn't stand breathing in her rosy smell, he couldn't stand the soft brush of her hair across his cheek, he couldn't stand not having her. He smiled gently, satisfied with the words he had written, he got up and went for the front door, as he opened it, ready to leave, a small hand touched his shoulder,

"Jerrie? Where are you going?"

Damn.

* * *

Peace at Demeter's home was easily shattered, her grandparents arguing, Sillabub having a strop, Sylvani having a rage and Bombalurina complaining. Jemima and Demeter considered themselves the only relatively 'normal' people in the house hold. Demeter sat in the living room, yet another outburst had started, she rolled her eyes. It was coming from the passage,

"Probably another salesman..." Demeter murmured to herself, she reached into her packet of crisps and took one, just before she popped it into her mouth, Jemima burst in, yelling hysterically, Demeter raised an eyebrow.

"Jem, take a breath, now, what's up?"

Jemima opened her mouth, lost for words, she shook her head and grabbed Demeter's arm and pulled her out into the passage.

"Just let me see the girls, please!"

"Get off my property! You seductive fool!"

There, standing on the doorstep, was a tom.

This tom was beautiful, his fur was gold and black. He was tall and lean, towering over Demeter's grandparents easily. If this tom was not familiar, Demeter would have fallen in love with him there and then. Bombalurina was sat on the foot of the steps, a look of recognition on her face. Sillabub and Sylvani were at the head, their ears twitching and eyes wide. Demeter and Jemima looked at the tom transfixed, Demeter then finally whispered,

"L-Lorcan."

* * *

Rumpleteazer kept hold of her twins shirt, "Mungo... Answer me..."

Mungojerrie flinched, she pulled him back in and slammed the door, "You're not going 'till you tell me where you're going," she said sternly, taking him back into the living room. She sat him down and looked at him in concern, he remained silent, not looking her in the eye. She took his hand, he froze and his lip trembled, she placed one hand on his cheek and made him look at her,

"Answer me," she said, "Please?"

It wasn't a demand anymore, his body began to quake and he put his head on her shoulder, silver tears running down his cheeks and onto her lap.

"Look on the table."

* * *

Oh no.

Oh no.

Oh no!!!

This was **not **good.

First, Pandora had missed a period. Slightly suspicious stuff. Then, she started to vomit a bit. Okay, not good. Now, the test proved it. Pandora was knocked up.

She gazed at the cross, her hand shaking, she threw it across the room and rang her ex boyfriend.

"'Lo?" Alonzo replied casually,

"You bastard!"

"Wait... What? What have I done **now** 'Dora!"

Pandora was fuming,

"What have you **done**? You've gone an' knocked me up, you idiot!"

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, you're going to be a fifteen year old Dad!"

"Hey! It takes two to tango!"

"If you wore protection..."

"Listen, can't you have an abortion?"

Pandora was amazed, she hadn't even considered the thought,

"I'm not ending a life!"

Alonzo clapped his hand to his forehead, "You and your stupid beliefs..."


	21. It's Like Unwrapping A Parcel

Chapter 21 ~ It's like Unwrapping a Parcel

Lorcan gazed over the heads of the girl's grandparents and smiled.

"My girls..." he said dreamily, moving around the elders to get a better look. He looked at Demeter,

"Deme, would you mind popping the kettle on? I've got a lot of explaining to do..."

Rumpleteazer's hand shook as she read the roughly written note, when she reached the conclusion, she looked at Mungojerrie,

"Is this true, 'Jerrie?" She asked in a small and wavering voice.

At first, Mungojerrie didn't say anything; he just turned his head to the side so he couldn't see her. Rumpleteazer grabbed his chin and pulled it so that he was facing her.

"Is it true?" She demanded, almost screaming. He gave a small nod, still not saying anything. Rumpleteazer broke down, she sobbed and wailed until he put his arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug. Even though, a few minutes ago, he had promised himself he would never inhale her sweet scent again, he couldn't help but long to mould in with her.

The quiet scared Sillabub, it scared her because it screamed the truth. So when the room turned silent, she said loudly,

"So! How about those... err... that..." Lorcan burst out laughing,

"Oh Silla, you are just like your Mother."

Sillabub blushed; she was just trying to start a conversation. She shut up and smiled sheepishly and took a quick sip of her tea.

Bombalurina, the most outgoing of the sisters, decided to break the silence completely.

"What did you want to tell us then, Lorcan?"

Lorcan took a while to respond; he took a long sip of his tea and then swallowed. He took a pause and then said,

"Okay, girls... Your parents... They weren't accidentally killed in a car crash like you've been told."

The girls all stared at him with wide eyes,

"They were murdered."

Skimbleshanks and Jennyanydots came into their house, just to see the twins embracing. Skimbleshanks clapped his hands together and the two jumped back from each other,

"What's going on 'ere 'en?" Skimble asked, raising his eyebrow. Mungojerrie took a deep breath and said,

"I'm in love with 'Teazer... So, I'm leaving. I'll write, bye." He said and tried to make a break for the door, Skimble cut him off, laughing.

"Okay twins, April fool's are a while yet," he said, still chuckling and shaking his head fondly.

"I'm serious, Dad."

Jennyanydots gave a small wail, "Oh my..." she said and burst into tears, Skimbles eyes widened, Rumpleteazer gave a hiccup and hugged Mungojerrie.

"Please don't go..." she whispered. Mungojerrie opened his mouth to intervene, but was quickly cut off,

"He doesn't have to," they all turned to look at Jennyanydots, "Mungojerrie... Was adopted."

The girls didn't respond straight away, their grandmother, however, hit Lorcan forcefully across the head with her walking stick,

"You imbecile! How dare you?" she shrieked,

"Get off, you old bit- bat!" he yelled, rubbing the back of his head and quickly covering up his urge to curse. Demeter shook her head, her hand covering her lips; Bombalurina quickly put her arms around her younger sisters.

Her lip trembling, Bombalurina asked, "Who?"

"We were walking around the town and there was a man who tried to take your Mother's purse... When your father intervened, he shot him and then shot your Mother for her purse... He tried to get me too, but missed and just had my foot."

Sylvani looked at him, her own eyes shining with tears, "How do we know you're not lying?"

Lorcan pulled the some papers out of his back pocket, "I have the court papers right here..."

This wasn't a lie. Their parents had definitely been murdered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"Wait... What?" Mungojerrie said, his voice rising. Jenny broke down completely, Skimbleshanks wrapped his arms around her and tried to soothe her, but she continued to cry.

"My fault..." she whispered mournfully, clinging onto Skimbleshanks.

"It was a cot death, Jenny, it wasn't anyone's fault."

"What's going on?" Mungojerrie interjected, not caring how upset his Mother was at the time. He wanted to know the truth and he wanted to know it now.

"Rumpleteazer was born as a twin, but our beautiful little boy... He d-died, he was a frail little lamb, since birth. He had to stay in an incubator for a while because he was so underweight..." Jennyanydots' eyes stared into space for a little while, when she didn't continue, Skimble took over.

"Then I found you, Jerrie, you were dumped in a skip outside of the school... You looked just like him... So, I took you to the hospital, they kept you for a while to see if the Mother would come forward and when no one did, we adopted you."

"So, everything I thought I knew was some big lie? Did you all know? Was I the only one left out?" Mungojerrie exclaimed, angry now.

"Please Jerrie..."

"Drop it," he said; rubbing his temples, he stood still for a while, trying to make sense of the scenario. He shook his head and then thundered up to his room,

"Jerrie!" Rumpleteazer yelled after him, she went to run up after him, but Skimbleshanks stopped her with his arm.

"Let him rest for a while, love."

**A/N: Oh for god sake, I can't finish a story in under a year, can I? Seriously, I'm really sorry I haven't gotten to this sooner. There are only a few chapters left now! I have to end it soon so I don't continue to keep you guys waiting.**


End file.
